Within The Tides Of Mystery
by Doll.Of.Wisdom
Summary: Secrets were meant to be secrets. Legends were meant to be sacred. Dark secrets are never truly unraveled, itself will only be cryptic and the legends will only be obscure. But the Sirius , nonetheless, have a plan in mind to uncover the truths about the island they have discovered upon, and the girls who will lead them through peril.
1. Chapter 1: Midnight Voyage

**A/N: My first Pirates In Love FanFic! Another great otome game, except I never liked the heroine to be honest! After thinking through I finally decided to write my own since there are many great Fics about this topic! Please R&R? It's great to get feedback! Arigato! :) Chapters will be short unfortunately :( because of little time I have. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates In Love! **

Through the dull light of the stars, the dark silhouette of a ship could be shown through the moon's translucent rays in a clear admitted aspect. The ocean's waves rippled furiously against a boisterous wind storm, and with that taking place the Sirius crew were already jammed inside the quarters. Crowded in what seemed like a dining room, the members looked rather impassive as they began to chow down their meals, cooked specially by the ship's head chef Nathan. The first mate and well known navigator, Eduardo, kept a straight face once everyone chattered amongst themselves, himself deep in silence. The brotherly doctor, who cared severely of the crew, Christopher, smiled fondly at his mates, personally thanking Nathan for the delicious smoked salmon. Russell, swordsman and second youngest of the crew, joyfully ate his salmon croquette. Tonight the main course being salmon, apparent. Already stuffed, cheerfully reclining back in his seat, Thomas the apprentice and the first youngest, carried on a conversation with Christopher; who sat right beside the conspicuous one out of the bunch. Pirate king, and captain of the Sirius crew; Captain Morgan. Generally loved by his crew, he blithely sipped his booze; talking on and on about his mischievous adventures when he was just a teenager. His mates enjoyed listening to his stories, yet some were overall appalled with his crude behavior back then. However though, the Sirius wouldn't of been joined without their captain in the picture, and so they accepted each other rationally. Once they were settled in refreshment, supper came to an end, and they drank endlessly to their hearts' content. Singing about treasure never ceased, and some day... Sure enough they'll find their cherished value. Even if it takes years of traveling, the Sirius were never the ones to give up easily!

By the time midnight barged in the crew endured sleep; particularly Morgan, Russell, and Thomas. Nathan remained in the kitchen to clean up, Christopher helped the others to bed, and Eduardo controlled the ship's movement, also checking to make sure the Sirius continued on the right path. The wind died down, deliberately, a bit. Other than that, nothing seemed to be incorrect. Satisfied, Eduardo retired to his room, and where everyone else was in their own that moment. Exhaustion preyed upon the crew, and sleep annexed them over. The sound of the sea coming to power.

The night still adapted in darkness, clouds shrouded the island Etrus typically at this bewitching hour; to where nobody sneaks about. It was common for the island to experience bizarre weather. Fog tends to conceal the forest away from the small town, but today it happened to embark on the Neal's household. While the parents were deep in slumber, their daughters hanged out in bed wide awake.

"Layla, what should we do?" A year younger than her step sister, Serena whispered softly to her sibling who laid across from her, awake as well.

"We can go down to the cove." Layla mumbled against her pillow, soon sitting upright with her fiery red hair sticking out various places.

"Are you sure? We could get in trouble." Cautioned the youngest, her sky blue eyes dimmed with concern, shifting a hand through her lilac locks.

"Serena we're not kids anymore! If you hadn't noticed, we're in our early twenties." A sly smile tugged under Layla's lips as she rose up in front of her dazed sister.

"Besides, I've been meaning to take a midnight swim." She swept her off the bed, smoothing her odd colored hair over her shoulder.

"I'm not a child." Serena grumbled, her words smothered in abridged yawns as she looked up at Layla, who was genuinely taller than herself.

The Neal sisters weren't related, step siblings to be exact, though growing up together made them close enough to be actual biological siblings. Serena never knew her real father, while Layla never knew her real mother; and their single parents happened to fall in love. Together they lived a peaceful life here in Etrus, near off the coast. The island was mostly covered in sand, palm trees, and other assorted tropical elements; then there is a village that was centered in the middle of the warm environment. The townsfolk were all gracious, and everyone knew one another by just looking behind their backs. A small town indeed, which hardly ever expected visitors. No one could find Etrus if they really tried, or if were determined. That's precisely why the settlers never worried about danger. Otherwise, they brought hazards to themselves, unlikely anyways.

Serena never knew why, neither did Layla, but the people who have lived in Etrus for many of years always ended up having fluky hair color. Serena's lilac purple, Layla's crimson red. It was a paradox, and they never truly understood. For one thing this island did appear true was that secrets were never meant to be revealed. The sisters held that oath.

They successfully bolted out into the outside world, abruptly facing the hazy weather.

"What's with the fog?" Layla asked in a hushed tone, and dragged her feet along with her night gown tracing the ground from behind.

"It doesn't surprise me." Serena shrugged and followed her sister, without losing track of her bright tinted hair.

Within a few minutes they reached the cove by foot, and submerged in blackness beyond the bay.

"This isn't a good idea..." Serena watched as Layla removed her gown, left only in her undergarments, and stepped gracefully into the water. It was absolutely unruly.

"You just can't embrace it, can you? We're different." Layla looked gently over at her younger sister, knowing exactly what was bound to happen. In an instant, Layla's skin tingled timidly underneath the water, her legs consumed in awareness. The water circling around her begun to sparkle, glittering in burnished aqua. She breathed in acutely, and felt her whole body shut off completely. In that next moment, her legs combined into one. She had received a long fish tail, sheathed in lustrous red scales that complemented her scarlet curls. Her torso prevailed bare skin, her chest wrapped in a dazzlingly rainbow bikini.

She felt her tail swishing through the water aimlessly, and immediately dove underwater, swimming close to the bottom.

Serena sighed heavily, and watched her sister vanish beneath the shadowy waves.

"Well there's no point of leaving you alone. We have to be together."

And having that said, she dived in after Layla, going through the same process. The ocean's waves continued to create a calm harmony through out the reach of Etrus. The two sisters taking a nightly swim, and the Sirius drawing in closer to the bay.

**A/N: Just an introduction about the Sirius and the sisters! I'll have the next chapter out soon! It's going to get exciting xD Oh and I haven't decided the pairings yet. Oops.**


	2. Chapter 2: Shipwrecked

**A/N: Yay another chapter! I'm nervous of how the story is starting out so far ^^**

The wind elevated higher once again until early dawn, where the Sirius crew were up and performing their duties on board. After devouring breakfast, and finishing other various chores, the gang came together in the captain's office.

"Have you set the course for Yamato yet?" Morgan asked imperceptibly at Eduardo, who stared intently at his captain with arms crossed over his chest, a stern expression striking his disposition.

He nodded nonchalantly, "Aye, cap. It'll take about three days to arrive at the port."

"I see, do ya think it'll take faster with the previous air currents?"

"It depends," Eduardo glanced over at the window above Morgan's head, noticing a different prospect of the sea.

"Well, I mean the faster we get there we can pick up more supplies." Morgan chuckled subtly, grabbing a bottle of booze from under his desk.

"That's true. We've been runnin' out of several food supplies such as grain, and a variety of spices." Nathan permitted honestly.

"Yes, and we could also touch up on medical equipment." Christopher insisted, looking warily at his captain who drank a great quantity of the stale wine.

"The ocean looks strange." Thomas who wasn't clearly paying attention, kept his eyes secured on the window, perceiving the change of dissimilarity.

"What are you taking about? That doesn't make any sense." Russell gave a look of bewilderment toward Thomas.

"I know what ya mean." Eduardo replied purposely, as everyone laid their gazes on the one eyed pirate.

"Is there anything wrong?" Christopher intruded politely.

"Are you sure we're on our way to Yamato? I've haven't seen those rocks before." Thomas inquired, gaping what he seen through the glass.

"What rocks?" Nathan asked curiously, and headed over to where the youngest pirate stood. To the point where everyone in the room grew quite impertinent, they all observed out the window.

True enough, the scenery didn't seem habitual. The water lost its brilliant blue color, diverting a musty shade of gray instead into the sea. Gargantuan boulders were mounted innermost to where the ship was approaching. Eduardo proceeded to change the ship's channel hurriedly. The Sirius crew acted alertly, and were prepared to what advanced next.

XXXX

Serena laid flat on her stomach below the white sand, her glossy fish tail perched beneath the ocean's waves. The sun shined brightly in the clear cloudless sky, her skin lingering in warmth as she hung out on the abandoned beach. Layla was still somewhere swimming near the cove. They had returned home before first daylight came about, and then recurred back with their parents' permission. Likely, they knew about their love for swimming, but the rest remained shrouded. The curse their daughters bear was obscure. It's always been since their first encounter.

"Where is she?" Serena rolled over on her back, basking in the sunlight. She heaved a hazy sigh, thrashing her fin back and forth in the water. She was in no state to swim, and decided to look for Layla by trek. She reluctantly pulled herself away from the water, revealing her tail on shore. Few minutes passing, she had transformed back into her original self, exposed naked. Luckily she brought along an extra change of clothes with her. She slipped on a pair of lacy boxer shorts, and wore a white form-fitting dress over the rest of her undergarments. Hastily pulling on a pair of black thigh-high leggings, she walked through the yielding sand while shoving on her matching camel ankle boots.

Meanwhile, Layla was out of Etrus' reach, swimming freely underneath the sea's currents. She could breath easily and see her surroundings clearly; it was an enjoyable feeling. The sensation her body prickled with was extraordinary. She always felt liberal when beneath the waves, and she never understood why Serena didn't rejoice the fact that they were mermaids. Beautiful creatures who were blessed with the ability to be able to discover the ocean blue. Yet a curse was still a curse, no matter what way anyone contemplated it.

After several laps, Layla bobbed her head out of the water finally, and examined the area she ended up in. Off to the coast, a tiny island could be identified through her dark blue orbs. She hesitated, and for a couple of seconds only gawked at the piece of land. It wasn't far and she wondered about the other islands that encircled Etrus. Her curiosity got the rest of her, and she ducked back underwater.

The Sirius crew abscond a wide range of melancholy, and faultless shock in that last interval of time. Waves established pounding against the rocks to the shore, spray and foam decimated the air. They managed to land safely beneath the pearly colored fragments of sand. Scattered all over the seaside, the gang gave in to the relaxation of the beating sun. Thomas was the first one to arise from the cushioned ground, everyone followed him gradually.

"Where are we?" He asked in astonishment, and adjusted his field of vision toward the scenery before him.

"Looks like a deserted island." Russell muttered, swiping off the leftover sand that clung to his knees.

"It's that obvious, moron." Eduardo tsked, and readied his gun just in case if a surprise attack was amongst them.

"This ain't good." Christopher intently stared at what became of the Sirius, distress masked behind his pupils.

Morgan wore the same facial expression, blinking with dumbfounded shock. Their precious queen was demolished in multitudinous places, yet it stayed above sea level, and has not sinked to their fortune.

"What now?" Thomas collapsed absurdly, as if he lost all hope, shame hung on his shoulders.

"Keep it together!" Russell patted his back lightly, and forced on a confident smile.

"We can fix her!" He blurted out a sudden, looking at each of his mates with tenacity.

Far beyond the shoreline, Layla gazed intensely at the startled men, who were closely eyeing at the blonde. She herself was amazed as well, and thought he looked rather attractive from this view.

"What am I thinking?" She shook her head furiously, and breathed in deeply, though not being able to take her eyes away from the appealing pirate.


	3. Chapter 3: Discovered

Serena has essentially progressed walking through Etrus, tagging along past the palm trees. So far, she hadn't been able to find Layla and wondered if it was luck that her sister was effortlessly excellent at going missing. It was ominous, yet very true.

The heat the sun conveyed was thoroughly overwhelming, by that point Serena had stopped and moved backwards to lean against something rocklike. To her notice, she never set foot to this part of the island.

"Where the hell are you, Layla?" She exclaimed loudly, her eyes slowly closing to her weariness. The strength within her steadily growing dimmer, her vision blacking out, and she unwillingly kneeled over.

Tempestuous waves rolled across the seashore, the Sirius crew voluntarily helped out with the reconstructing of their queen. All were given a certain job to handle. For now, Nathan and Christopher directed to explore the island, in need of food and fresh drinkable water.

The remaining crew looked to find ways to repair the Sirius, knowingly to them it won't be simple. Occasionally Russell and Eduardo bickered, Thomas tried reasoning with them, Morgan held on a straight face. Beyond the short distance, Layla made out the entire scene perfectly. She thought this was way more entertaining than just swimming offbeat courses underwater. Though she felt awful for what they've confronted. Nonetheless, she couldn't forget that these were pirates she was thinking about.

"They might not be all that bad..." She had the need to whisper softly to herself amply, pondering whether or not she should tell Serena. It then came to her that she left Serena behind, and knew she was probably looking for her.

However, a part of Layla yearned her to stay put. It was hard to comprehend, and her body paused reluctantly at the sudden tension her tail received. She floated in the water smoothly, leaning over against the boulder she hind upon. She decided to wait a longer.

Thomas backed down, and was ready to pass out any moment. The air surrounding him exhilarated, heat-waves veiling over. He hesitated before creeping away, leaving the rest to themselves. He began walking near the coastline, stretched his arms over his head, and exhaled heavily. He just needed to tranquilize, as much as the others did. And having little time to hisself will keep him occupied. He wanted to adventure the island as well.

Nathan had no luck in finding what to eat, either the fruits were poisonous, or were still sprouting. Him and Christopher covered ground further more until they came across a steep, shoddy built bridge.

"This must lead to somewhere, another island?" Christopher inquired pensively, casting his gaze down below.

"Probably, there might be more resources. Let's check it out." Nathan took a step forward, cautiously, and easily landed on the board of wood.

"Careful, this doesn't look safe. We should report back."

"They'll be fine with us. What? Yer scared?"

Christopher shook his head listlessly before answering, "Course not. I'm just worried."

Nathan only shrugged, starting to tread ahead with the doc following from behind. They competently crossed side to side to the next island, thankfully not ruining the depleted bridge. The land before them was quite different, the amount of trees were greater, and there was actual grass growing. The two pirates continued to venture and the hope to finding food was abundant.

Russell was done brawling with Eduardo. It happened frequently, and he sincerely appeared to be upset for making Thomas disappear. The sword fencer had enough to deal with already, and chilled down by splashing cold ocean water to his face. Being close to the sea defiantly did cool his blood under, and his short temper to ease. He stared attentively at the waves, crashing and billowing. It was then he remarked something lurking beneath the water. His face grew curious to what he saw, and he approached closer to the shore. He took that opportunity to unsheathe his two razor pointed blades. Ever so slowly, he leisurely advanced forward, and when he noticed what he was searching for; he pierced through what appeared to be the center of a tail fin. And it happened to be Layla.

Elsewhere, Serena's eyes fluttered open in puzzlement, she reached forward to sit up, but soon given up in submission. She realized she wasn't alone, when two men were examining her strangely.


	4. Chapter 4: Cornered

**A/N: I know it's been a long time... I deeply apologize because I've been busy. T_T I finally had some free time and decided to write a mini chapter, I'll type the next one up soon because this brief chapter is just explaining about Serena. The next one will be longer just because drama will kick in! Once again I am sorry! :c It will get better I promise! **

It captured long minutes for Serena to comprehend what had been happening in front of her. She was confronted by two strange, yet attractive looking men hanging over her with convincing concern. She was only able to remember blacking out in the basking sun, and now only waking up to see the two, distinctly beckoning pirates. She drew in a extended reposing breath as her head spun ridiculously around without stopping. Her gaze actualizing to waver back in forth continually, causing Christopher to bend down frantically to her height and clasp a gentle hand precisely toward her forehead. The reaction immediately abashed her, her lips trembling with no word to reveal and with no emotion to expose.

Nathan sighed quietly, feeling rather distressed to prospect the sight before him. It utterly confused his way of thinking and grit while standing there silently and gawking at the unusual girl. The way she sat there looking up at Christopher in a quiescent manner didn't surprise him little. No, the way she _looked_ was electrifying. Never had they both seen a young lady uphold intense colored hair, actually no one in that matter. Christopher was overall astonished and thought her profile retained a whimsical feel with no mark of flaws. Though Serena had many flaws, and one of those many she clumsily tried to gather herself up from the dense surface of the ground and in person knew she had no strength to stand within the sun's rays itself.

"Miss, are you alright?" Christopher asked politely and managed to keep his tone composedly to not try to frightened her the slightest.

"Do ya know where we are?" Nathan answered straightforwardly in monotone.

Serena glanced over to them warily while standing upright against the tree behind her. Her bangs concealing a part of her face from drowsiness and her hair pulled back over one shoulder streaking sweat, she casually replied, "Etrus."

"Are ya telling us the truth?" Nathan raised a brow and persisted to question more than he usually would.

"Nathan," Christopher smiled softly with trust, and asserted, "Let her explain, she still must be feeling faint."

Serena tilted her head in confusion toward the dark skinned pirate, and smiled gratefully at his politeness while deep down she wanted to snap back at the pirate wearing the bandana. Though she wanted answers as well, and begun explaining, in a tone that sounded velvety to Christopher's ears. Nathan didn't see anything unique or special about her, and thought she was a bore. Nonetheless he listened attentively to not upset his comrade and _wanted_ the answers.


End file.
